What's black and white and red all over?
by RubyRoseII
Summary: Nothing helps relieve stress like team bonding


The dorm of Team RWBY was a rather quiet one. Yang had left fairly early leaving Ruby, Weiss, and Blake all sound asleep in their room. It was around 0700 and the weather outside was less than perfect. A windy thunder storm had hit the city of Vale causing rain to batter their window harshly. Thunder could be heard off in the distance as the storm got ever closer to Beacon itself, as well as various flashes of light that lit up the sky. One particular bang woke up Ruby, who almost jumped out of bed. Well, more or less fell out. She barely caught herself from full falling as the young huntress began to look around afterwards. Rubbing sleep out of her eyes she looked to the window to see just how dark and cloudy it was. Sighing to herself she looked down to her teammates' beds before noticing that Yang's was empty. A bit surprised she blinked a few times, questioning in her head exactly where her sister was. But she was a big girl, not like she couldn't handle herself.

Another loud crash of thunder echoed throughout the room and this time Ruby jumped out of her bed and, in a blurred motion, used her semblance to speed into Weiss's bed, right underneath the sheets, trembling as she clung to her partner for dear life. Fighting beowolves and Nevermore was one thing but something about thunderstorms in particular always frightened her. Wrapping her arms tightly around the sleeping heiress she held onto her nice and tight. Weiss only mumbled softly to herself as she subconsciously hugged Ruby back, her chin resting on the younger woman's head. Blake on the other hand slowly rose from her bed as she heard the crashing thunder mixed with Ruby's hushed squeals. Looking toward the two partners Blake couldn't help but chuckle. Slowly she swung her legs over the side of her bed, sitting there while smiling softly.

"Scared of the thunder Ruby?" To which the Faunus only got a, "N-No…" followed by a quiet whimper which only prompted Blake to chuckle once more. She slowly got out of her bed to stretch out the tiredness in her body. Her arms went high above her head as her neck arched back ever so slightly, along with her entire spine before she let herself relax. Looking toward the partners once more she walked over, sitting on the bottom edge of Weiss's bed. The heiress only lightly snoring the entire time.

"Come on Ruby, don't lie to me." Blake added while leaning back slightly, resting her weight on her arms behind her. Ruby cuddled Weiss a bit tighter which only prompted Weiss to do the same right back. "I... Not lying." Ruby replied before Weiss spun her around, all while still entirely asleep. Ruby let out a soft yelp as she was forcibly turned to look away from Weiss before suddenly feeling something hard press against her rear. Her eyes widening in shock as she just looked back.

"W-Weiss…?" Ruby questioned, Blake acting slightly puzzled as she looked down, cocking an eyebrow. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up and beginning to turn bright red as she bit her lower lip. "B-Blake... I think... I think she's excited." Ruby whispered, much quieter than their talking earlier as she felt the hard thing continue to poke against her rear. Of course Ruby knew about Weiss's extra appendage, she'd just never seen it before, let alone feel it. Blake took a moment to realize what that meant as her eyes began to widen. Amber looked down at silver as she just smiled. "Oh, well that's common. Morning Wood I believe is the term." Blake added, merely trying to reassure her friend. Weiss's hands slowly began to run along Ruby's lithe form, up and down her sides before grabbing at her still developing breasts. The sleeping beauty groping both of them while Ruby and Blake gasped at the same time. "I wonder if she's dreaming about anything in particular~?" Blake asked. Ruby far too embarrassed to even react.

That's when Weiss slowly began to wake up, looking to see the back of Ruby's head, then that of Blake looking over the two over her shoulder. "Wh-hat the... hell are you two…" Pupils growing in size as she felt her rock hard cock poking against her leader's tight ass. Weiss merely wearing her nightgown made it all the more apparent as Blake just grinned. "Good morning, horny girl." To which Weiss only growled.

"S-Shut up! I didn't… Shut up!" She retorted. Clearly caught off guard, yet oddly enough not letting go of Ruby or her wonderful breasts. "H-Hey Weiss... Uhhmm. Hi." Ruby, equally still embarrassed to respond with anything more. "Do you two want some alone time? Or do you two have room for one more in fact?" Blake teased, which caused two sets of eyes to glare at her.

Weiss was still groggy from her sleep and, due to this mixed with her horny lust, didn't care all that much as she started to lightly hump against Ruby's perfect ass. A small squeak left her lips as she felt the member grinding against her. Ruby's breathing increased as she felt the cock rubbing between her covered ass cheeks. It felt large, very large. Unbeknownst to her it was in fact seven inches long and an inch and a half wide.

"I'm too horny to care." Weiss trailed off in a tired, yet lustful tone. Her hips continued to buck a few more times as she grounded against Ruby more and more. The heat Ruby gave off alone was more than enough for her. Blake just began biting her lower lip as she watched, her previous teasing and playful demeanor switching to a similar lust. After all it wasn't like she had a lot of alone time in the past. In fact none of them really had, which only meant they were more aroused in general. Ruby soon realized what better way to 'relax' the team after waking from a dreadful storm than an orgy of sorts. Blake in her own head coming to a very similar conclusion.

Ruby felt her heart begin to race. Was this really about to happen? Was Weiss going to have sex with her? Was Blake going to jump in? Would Yang come back and catch them? So many thoughts ran through her head before a hand reach for the hem of her pajama bottoms, snapping her out of her thoughts. Gasping softly she looked back at Weiss who yanked them down to reveal Ruby's bare ass, the young girl not wearing any underwear at all as Weiss pulled up her own nightgown. Her bare cock slapped against Ruby's ass as it was freed.

Blake on the other hand certainly didn't want to be left out as she stood up. The Faunus walked toward Ruby's head as she looked down. Ruby looked back up in complete silence. All three of them found all that was happening a bit awkward at first, which explained the lack of general talking. Blake had developed a faint blush of her own as she slowly gripped the white belt holding her yukata style pajamas closed before undoing it and parting the bottom half to reveal her large cock right in front of Ruby's face. It currently being semi erect and slightly larger as a whole than Weiss's. Around eight inches long and two inches in diameter in fact. Both Ruby and Weiss were bald in the public region but Blake had a small, yet well-kept, patch just above her cock. As Ruby watched in awe her cock soon grew fully erect.

The thick smell of her cock hit Ruby's nose as she just stared in wonder at it. She'd never been close to a penis before, let alone a friend's. Weiss moved one hand from Ruby's breasts down to her own cock, lining it up with her surprisingly wet slit. She rubbed her cock head against her as she got ready to fuck Ruby. Blake also moved a bit closer in fact, her cock now mere inches from Ruby's face. Ruby was completely off guard as she was overwhelmed by the new sensations she felt to her body, to her mind. She had no idea how to react, but she felt Weiss about to enter her. "W-Weiss! Be careful, I'm a virgeaaaaahiah~!" She was cut off as she suddenly felt her large cock penetrate her virgin pussy. Her hymen broke instantly as Weiss took her virginity and let out a satisfied moan of her own. The pain shot up her spine as the length spread her pussy so nice and wide. Sure Ruby had masturbated a few times in the past but a finger was the most she ever actually put inside herself. This was completely different. Her mouth opened wide to cry out but before she could finish or process it all, Blake shoved her cock straight into the warm opening. She had decided to go easy on her however, only shoving four inches in. Not wanting to choke her out so soon, especially after already being impaled like that.

Weiss leaned in to bite and nip at Ruby's ear, just teasing her softly as she focused on her pleasure. She loved how her throbbing cock was being squeezed like a vice in that pussy. The pleasure was like nothing she'd ever experienced. Her breathing much heavier and sporadic than before as it hit Ruby's ear. Blake on the other hand leant back slightly as she felt the warm wet mouth around her throbbing shaft. A bit of precum hit Ruby's tongue as Blake rested a hand on the back of her head.

Ruby herself was in so much pain from her virginity being taken, yet the pleasure was slowly building. She felt weak, yet excited. It was a feeling she'd never come close to experiencing. Her tight walls spasming against the foreign body so deep inside her, almost trying to push it out as Weiss made sure that wouldn't happen. Her mouth also occupied, her tongue weakly wiggling against the cock as she looked up at Blake who just looked back down with a soft smile. She ran her hand through Ruby's hair while Ruby tasted even more precum on her tongue. Swallowing the small amount with a sheepish 'gulp'.

Weiss decided Ruby had enough time to adjust as she slowly started to thrust, pulling her cock mostly all the way out before slamming back in. She made sure to go semi-slowly at first but eventually speeding up. Her cock slamming most of its length in every time, pounding against her tight little cervix. Ruby's ass was getting slammed as well every time Weiss fucked into her. Her body wincing in pain while she moaned a few times against Blake's cock. Her body starting to get more and more pleasure out of the experience as the pain started to die down. Ruby was on her side, which felt a bit awkward to her, as one of her hands clawed the sheets under her while her other hand grasped the sheets in front of her. Tearing at them as Weiss started to go faster and faster. Every deep thrust caused Ruby to start to lose control to the pleasure of it all.

Blake was more than happy to hear Ruby's muffled moans against her cock. The Faunus purred softly as she started to thrust in and out of Ruby's mouth. She began to feel her more animalistic side take over as her hips bucked into her leader's mouth, the moans that were produced sending amazing vibrations along her cock. "F-Fuck Ruby. Your mouth is amazing." She stated, being one of the first people to talk in a while. Most of the time the room was filled with squelching, moaning and the sound of thunder as the storm further raged on.

The raven haired girl didn't let up, in fact she started to get even more aggressive. Sliding her cock in and out of Ruby's mouth as it filled with saliva. Then she started to push against Ruby's uvula, a good five inches in as Ruby started to gag softly against the cock between muffled moans. Going from no cocks ever in her to two in her mouth and pussy was a special shock most people never got to experience. All she could do was take it. They most certainly overpowered her in her current state, not that she wanted it to stop. At first she was nervous; the pain and everything got her worried. But the pleasure soon filled her mind. The naive young woman didn't care about anything anymore. She just wanted this amazing pleasure to continue, and it seemed Weiss and Blake were more than content with that happening.

Weiss leaned in to lick at Ruby's slender neck, enjoying the salty taste as Ruby herself had become quite sweaty. Her body giving off a nice shine to it. This was one of the workouts she had ever gotten. No surprise there of course. The fact all of them were partially clothed certainly didn't help their bodies control the heat as well but that didn't stop them. The rising temperature in the room only made them more and more aroused.

Blake had her hand that was once lightly resting on Ruby's head now clawing into her scalp and grabbing a fist full of hair before she, in one final push, shoved her cock into Ruby's throat. Gagging the poor girl as her eyes went as wide as could be. Her entire body clenched up which only caused Weiss to moan in pure ecstasy. "Ruby~ You're so tight." Weiss spoke softly. Nipping at her ear once more while pinching her perky nipple. This only causing Ruby to whine against Blake's cock. which was now deep in her throat. If one looked closely they would see a visible bulge from it. The tight membrane of her throat clamping around the cock as it slid in and out with every pass.

"We should do this more often." Blake purred, only prompting Weiss to nod in agreement. "So good…" She trailed off, too much pleasure for her to think straight. Ruby obviously didn't have much room to talk about anything of the sort. Instead just taking both cocks into her tight holes that constantly clamped around them. Her gagging only getting louder and louder as a few tears rolled down her eyes, not from pain or anything, just from her gag reflex as her breasts bounced with every thrust from Weiss as the heiress further tugged on her sensitive nipples.

Blake soon felt herself getting close to climax, and Ruby could feel it as much as her cock throbbed in her throat. Ruby tried to brace for it but truly didn't really know exactly what to expect. Something began building in the young leader's loins. Her lower body quivered against Weiss's cock as it mercilessly pounded into her until Ruby suddenly felt herself orgasm.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her toes curling as her nails dug into the fabric of Weiss's bed. Saliva dripped down her face as she almost went full ahego though it not quite the same due to the cock in her mouth. Moaning loudly against said cock during the entire orgasm as her cunt squirted out her delicious juices. This amazing orgasm only prompted Blake's own release, throwing her head back as she grunted.

"S-Shit~! Ruby. I'm gonna….~!" She growled out the last bit as she shoved every inch down Ruby's throat, gagging her in the midst of her orgasm before shooting rope after rope of built up Faunus cum down her throat and directly to her stomach. She held herself there for a few seconds before slowly pulling out, shooting a few additional ropes into her mouth. She wanted her to taste it before finishing in her mouth. Blake began to pant heavily as her body was resilient on moving. Ruby's eyes went wide the second she felt cum shoot down her throat. She was unable to do a thing before Blake's cock began to slide out and cum was also shot directly into her mouth. Ruby tasted the hot cum as she continued to moan out from Weiss's actions. Her tongue licking at Blake's cock to get it nice and clean before pulling back, letting the now semi erect cock flop out of her mouth. A tiny amount of cum dripped down her chin as she swallowed the rest; panting heavily once it was down her throat, finally able to fully breath as Weiss still hammered away. Her mouth opened wide as strings of saliva and cum connected cheek to tongue.

Weiss never stopped the entire time. Just fucking into Ruby with a mission as Blake happily watched the entire time, still recovering from her own orgasm. The heiress made sure to grip both of Ruby's hips as she needed the support to slam harder and harder into her. She bit at Ruby's ear as their moans quickly filled the room. All three girls were covered in sweat at this point, their clothing clinging to their skin as their hair was matted down. The room permeated of sex and sweat but Weiss didn't care about her sense of smell, she was so close. And with one final thrust she broke into Ruby's cervix and slammed right into her womb before firing off her hot cum directly into it. Weiss moaned out along with Ruby in a uniform sound of pure pleasure as she filled Ruby up with her seed. Bucking her hips a few times to lock in every drop of cum.

Weiss held herself still for a few moments before slowly pulling out, cum leaking out behind it as they panted. Ruby felt rather full as she just laid there, feeling completely used, but in some way, loving it. Weiss rolled over onto her back, taking a few deep breaths after giving Ruby a quick kiss on the cheek. "That was amazing~ You're such a good fuck Ruby."

Blake merely stood there, stroking her erect cock just nodded in agreement. "We need to do that again." Ruby only coughed up a bit of cum and saliva, her mind still a blur as she panted. "R-Right...Yes...Again." She mumbled. Blake chuckled before winking at the two. "I'm gonna take a shower~ Don't have too much fun without me."

Weiss just waved at Blake, too weak to speak too much as Ruby rolled over to cuddle the heiress. Although she just woke up not 15 minutes ago, she soon passed out to take another nap. Cum leaking from her cunt as she drifted off while Weiss just happily returned the cuddle.


End file.
